warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Mallowfur
Mallowfur is a thin, open-minded, ambitious, fierce, sleek, can be violent, gray tabby tom with white paws, a white tail tip, and bright green eyes. ''Description; Appearance; : Mallowfur is very thin, with sleek gray tabby fur. His stripes are thin and in a mackerel pattern across his body, which turn into rings around his legs and tail. His paws and tail tip are snowy-white. Mallowfur has bright green eyes, and his fur is dense and short. Health; Physical Health; : Mallowfur is surprisingly strong. He has a lean, somewhat muscled build, and has formidable strength in battle. However, this is coupled by poor stamina, keeping him from running or fighting for long periods of time. Mental Health; : Mallowfur's mental health is all over the place. He has bipolar disorder, and thus deals with both episodes of depression and mania. In manic episodes, his ferocity is dialed up to an eleven, and he has a tendency to be violent. However, when depressed, it's hard to get him to do much of anything. Personality; : Mallowfur is extremely open-minded and accepting to everyone no matter what. He believes that everyone should have a chance at something. If you manage to get on his bad side, he will not be afraid to be a bit violent, but very few cats get him to that point. Mallowfur tends to change his mind in an instant majority of the time, which can also make him confused. He is also ambitious and wants to be a fair, just leader some day. Skills and Abilities; : Mallowfur has great strength in battle, but only for short periods of time. He fights hard for as long as he can, though he takes care to avoid landing fatal blows unless needed. Life; Backstory; : Mallowfur was born as Mari to two rogues named Ryumi and Hewa. He had two sisters, named Saiku and Nana. : When Mari is about three moons old, he realizes he's not a she-cat like he was assigned, and is instead a tom. His parents are not too pleased about this, but eventually accept it. : During a storm, he falls into a stream and is swept away from his family. Mari is presumed dead at this point. : Once the storm passes and the stream calms down, he finds himself in BlazeClan territory. Mari is found by Splashwing and is brought to camp. : He receives a Clan name, Mallowpaw, and becomes a Trainee to the Namer Dapplemist. In RP; BlazeClan; : When he finds out that the leader, Iceblaze, is so close-minded that he can't accept Mallowpaw being a tom in the body of a she-cat, he immediately joins the rebellion and, once he finds out more information, decides to do anything to get rid of Iceblaze. : He is part of the 'border patrol' to get assistance from ForestClan, along with Mudblade and Dapplemist. : Mallowpaw fights in BlazeClan's revolution, and with the help of Florallight, he takes Iceblaze's last life. : After the revolution, he is given his full name as a Namer, Mallowfur. : He accidentally runs into and is mated by a rogue tom named Jasper (who misgenders him the whole time), and is very upset to find he's expecting kits afterwards. : After finding a pair of orphaned kits, Mallowfur takes them in, naming them Echokit and Fangkit. Family; 'Mate;' : Jasper (formerly); Living, rogue. 'Mother;' : Ryumi; Status unknown. 'Father;' : Hewa; Status unknown. 'Sisters;' : Saiku; Status unknown. : Nana; Status unknown. Trivia; * Mallowfur is the first transgender cat on the wiki. * His warrior name is confirmed to be Mallowswitch -- not because of his gender, but because of his tendency to switch ideas at the drop of a hat. False, his name is Mallowfur. * There is a possibility that he will one day become BlazeClan's new "God" (they're keeping the names of the positions, but anyone has a chance of getting them). * It is highly likely that he will one day have kits--now confirmed true. Quotes; "You'll still love me even if I'm a tom and not a she-cat, right?" -'''Mari to his parents' Loners and Rogues RPG "Why can't you accept that I'm a tom and not a she-cat!?" -'Mallowpaw to Iceblaze' BlazeClan RPG ''Names; * Kit: Mari * Rogue: Mari * Trainee: Mallowpaw * Namer: Mallowfur * Birth Parent: Mallowfur Education; 'Mentor(s);' : Dapplemist; Deceased, suspected StarClan member. 'Trainee(s);' : None (yet?) Images; Character Pixels; Life Image;'' Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Living Character Category:Tom Category:Toms Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Rogue Category:Trainee Category:BlazeClan Cats Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Trans cat Category:Trans character Category:Namer Category:Cats of BlazeClan Category:Raped cat Category:Birth Parent